


Chips

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Carl gets a midnight snack.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s difficult to make it to his wheelchair without Markus’ help, but Carl manages, because Markus is his own man now—he doesn’t deserve to be called over in the middle of the night for something so inane as a midnight snack. But Carl’s hungry enough to do it himself. He clambers into the chair setup beside his bed with just the use of his arms, grateful for the thin sliver of light through the not-completely-shut curtains. It takes some time, some effort, plenty of being stubborn. Once he’s finally settled down, he takes a moment just to _breathe_. It sucks to have grown old. There was a time when his arms were nearly as strong as Markus’, muscular and tattooed straight down, but now the skin there is as saggy as it is everywhere else. He leans his head back and wills himself to move. He isn’t so decrepit yet. He had a poor spell, but he’s mostly recovered. He can make it to the kitchen. 

Slowly, he wheels himself out of his bedroom. The door opens for him, automated, like most of the things in his lavish house—he’s grateful for all he has. Grateful for his money, his art, his family—Leo’s on the mend and Markus is home. Carl repeats that mantra of blessings to himself as he pushes through the pain and rolls himself onto the mezzanine. 

A stray noise catches his ear, and Carl glances down, peering through the railing—the television’s on downstairs. Markus and his partner are sprawled out on the couch, leaning on one another, Simon’s head on Markus’ shoulder and Markus’ fingers in his yellow hair. Markus softly pets Simon as the two of them watch their movie—one of Carl’s old black-and-white art pieces from several decades past. 

They look ridiculously sweet together. Their connection’s palpable, their love shining through in both their handsome faces, even though their skin is all artificial. Carl knows he’s looking at two machines, but he’s always known that Markus was so much more than that. Carl’s just glad the rest of the world is finally catching up. At least when Carl does pass, he can do so knowing that his second son will be alright. 

That son glances up and catches Carl’s eye. The movie instantly pauses—it obeys Markus’ unspoken command. Markus calls up, “Do you need anything, Carl?”

“That’s alright,” Carl rasps out, “I was just going to fetch a snack...” But it’s too late. Markus has already disentangled from his lover. Simon pecks Markus’ cheek and shuffles over, giving Markus room to leave without a hint of protest. He’s been as understanding and polite as any son-in-law could be. Carl sighs as Markus disappears from view, and a moment later, he’s right in front of Carl, moving to take control of the wheelchair. Carl lets out a grateful, “Thank you.”

As Markus wheels him out to the stairs, he quietly notes, “You’re cute together.”

Markus softly answers, “Thank you.”

Markus takes Carl to the kitchen, makes him a perfect sandwich, and then takes him into the living room, and they finish the movie before Carl’s humanity catches up to him and puts him right to sleep.


End file.
